


Out of Containment

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park, Established Relationship, Jurassic World Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren books a trip to Jurassic World so he and Chris can celebrate their five year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Containment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckie_dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Luckie!!

They are in the elevator at the resort when they hear the first whisperings that something's going on. Two other guests are talking about a text message they got from someone else they're with, hovering over a phone to look at a picture of imposingly armed security trucks. 

The entire exchange passes Darren by, lost in whatever email he's replying to on his own phone, but Chris overhears and wishes he hadn't. He knows planning this trip was a big deal for Darren, a big gesture for their fifth anniversary, and he's determined to make the best of it... but this whole place just gives him a bad feeling. 

* 

Darren takes his yellow 'look at me, I'm a tourist' backpack everywhere they travel. 

Chris usually puts up a valiant effort while Darren scoffs at the need to look edgy. It's one of the few times the practicality vs. ease battle is spun that way. Darren says it's because his mom always made him wear the fanny pack on family trips. Chris laughs and says he isn't surprised, his mother just didn't want to look uncool. 

But Chris still takes advantage of Darren as a pack mule by loading the backpack down with snack bars and two extra phone batteries and sunscreen and a spare t-shirt. 

He even stuffs a little first aid kit in there, though he can't imagine in a place like this they'd really need it. 

* 

They're just about to get on the car to go check out the gyrospheres when the news comes through that rides and exhibits are closing. 

Chris is insanely relieved, though he acts disappointed to keep Darren from feeling too bad. Really, the idea of being encased in a small glass hamster ball while mega-ton creatures stomp and move around them is almost as unappealing as the idea of watching a large carnivorous beast decimate livestock. 

The petting zoo, Chris thinks. That's where it's at. That's his comfort zone. 

And maybe the bar. 

Or the coffee shop. 

Or the pool at the resort. 

He tries to cheer Darren up by mentioning that last one. It works, sort of. "But we can go for a swim anywhere. We have a pool, we can do that at home." 

"Not with cute little cabana boys in shorts bringing us drinks." 

Darren is still sulking. "I can if I make you put on shorts." 

"In your dreams." Chris rolls his eyes. 

*

They'd probably have made it back to the resort if not for stopping to look in a couple of gift shops. That's where they are when the new update comes through, a voice blaring on loudspeakers that everyone is now restricted to the area of the park that they are in. People in the resort stay in the resort, people in the main shop area are to stay there. 

"Wonder what's going on?" Chris asks, worry building. 

Darren shrugs. "I'm sure it's nothing." 

He doesn't sound convinced, but Chris still accepts the effort. He slips his hand in Darren's and says, "Looks like all the bars and restaurants are still open. Want to get something to eat?" 

*

The wait for a table to actually eat is so long that the frazzled hostess can't even give them a time. They do manage to snag two seats at the bar near the kitchen and a couple of pre-dinner cocktails. They talk too loudly and too cheerfully, ignoring the high tensions and occasional arguments that break out between people wanting inside the air conditioned buildings despite them being at max capacity. 

All the voices stop when they hear the first scream. There's eerie quiet and then an inhuman squawk followed by what sounds like a thick, heavy buzzing.

Chris's heart jumps into his throat and he grabs Darren's hand. 

"What the fuck was that?" Darren says, alarmed. 

Then they see the rush of people from inside the street coming in. Chris bolts upright, grabbing Darren's arm and pulling. They're already in the building but Chris instinctively just wants to be further away from the stampede of people, further away from whatever is making them run. 

They crowd against the wall and stay there just long enough for the first screeching bird to slam into a window. Someone stumbles in moments later with a spill of bright red blood all down their shirt, then falls to the ground. "Shit," Chris curses, and pulls Darren through the swinging double doors that lead to the kitchen. There's a long hallway with multiple sets of bathrooms. The last one is a family one and Chris pulls Darren in there - then locks the door behind him. 

"Shit, shit!" Darren's standing there, eyes wide and face pale. "What the fuck-" 

"Oh my God." He's shaky but he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He goes to the first thing he can think of, a social media app, and his stomach drops as he sees that "Jurassic World disaster" is already the number one trending topic. 

* 

They sit together with their back against the wall looking at their phones, leaning over every few seconds to show each other something. 

Neither Chris nor Darren tweet anything at all. No one is even supposed to know they're here. It was their secret getaway, for as long as they actually could keep it a secret. They only just got in the night before. 

Darren was most excited about the large scary things. Chris was already planning how to smuggle a baby stegosaurus home with him, and trying to figure out how to break it to Darren that he didn't want to visit any exhibit with the words "feeding time" involved. 

Well, he thinks in a moment of almost hysteria, that won't be a problem now. 

There are no windows in this bathroom and Chris is so fucking glad, because just hearing the screams are enough. It feels like they'll never end, but eventually do they, mostly. Every now and then there's still a cry out for help. 

*

They stay in the locked bathroom for thirty minutes before they hear voices in the hallway. There's a knock on a door, followed by a pounding. Chris stands on fawn legs born of severe adrenaline crash and opens the door. 

"You're fine in here? No one hurt?" A harried looking Asian woman glances over both of them. "We need paper towels. We're - there's not enough-" 

Chris sees blood on her hands. His stomach turns. "Are they still out there?" 

There's one brief, sharp shake of her head. "Get down there now, though, while the coast is clear. There's something else coming." 

"What-" Darren asks. "What is it?" 

She just shakes her head again, a brief crack in her professionalism for pure terror and bewilderment. "No one knows." 

* 

They're moving everyone near to the store so evacuation will be easier when the boats arrive, but the monorail system has been deemed unsafe and they all have to do it on foot.

The walk from out of the bar to the triage center is the worst ten minutes of Chris's life. It gets better after that, when they're cleared of the blood and bodies on the ground. The walking injured are still all around them. 

Darren stops suddenly, a sick-shocked look on his face. "I have to go back." 

"What?" Chris is sure he must have misheard. 

"I have to-" He actually starts to turn until Chris grabs his arm. "Our luggage-" 

"Can be replaced." Chris speaks in a calm but firm tone, wondering if Darren is going into shock or something. "It's fine. There's nothing in there we can't replace." 

People walk all around them, some stopping to give concerned or annoyed looks. 

Darren is still looking back in the direction they came. "I have to..." He says again, but weakly this time. 

Chris shakes his head. "You can't. There's something out there and whatever got loose is bad enough that people are already dead." 

There's no body count yet, but how could there be? Whatever is happening - it isn't over. Even the internet isn't that good. 

Darren's shoulders slump and a completely defeated look crosses his face. "Yeah." 

*

Three hours later they're sitting side by side. They're outside of the triage unit, because the inside is full of hurt people, crying people, frantic people who've lost their trip companions. 

It's too much. Chris feels numb now. 

He's fine. Darren's fine. But so many people aren't. They could hear roars as they got closer to the shoreline, like distant thunder. The choppers overheard were almost worse. 

"I had a surprise planned," Darren says. They're still holding hands, sitting closely together. "I knew as soon as I booked this trip that you weren't crazy about it, but I'm kind of an asshole and I wanted to go anyway." 

"It's fine," Chris says, because right now he's not going to think about anything except how they're both alive, both okay, unlike some of the people inside. "It's fine." 

Darren shakes his head. "No, but. I wanted to do something for you, too. I changed our return flight. Instead of LA we were heading to Paris after this. And I - I had a ring. In my bag." 

Suddenly Darren's concern for his luggage makes more sense. Chris turns to him and holds him tightly. "I love you so fucking much." 

* 

It's nightfall by the time they cram onto a boat with too many other people for it to really be comfortable. 

It's another three hours after that before they're shuttled to a hotel, one of many offering to put survivors up for free. Many families are being made to share but name and face recognition get Chris and Darren a small single room to themselves. 

The news station isn't in English but the footage doesn't need translation. They sit side by side and eat the two remaining granola bars in Darren's bag while they watch what they missed firsthand, shaky cell phone film and black and white security footage spliced together in a loop. 

The combination of the two solves them of the hunger problem, at least. The last couple of bites taste cardboard in Chris's mouth as he realizes the blurred spots on the footage are bodies. 

How many people died today? How close were they to being part of the tally? 

"I'm going to shower," he says. 

Darren just nods. They have nothing but the clothes they've been wearing but that doesn't matter right now. They'll make some calls in the morning. Get some clothes. Some food. A flight home. 

Chris thinks of Paris, thinks of how that could have gone, but he just wants to hug his dog and pick up his cat and sleep in his own bed - their own bed. 

* 

The shower helps. Chris sleeps briefly while Darren takes his turn, but wakes up when he comes back and crawls naked into the bed beside Chris. 

Darren's radiating something maudlin that bothers Chris at an elemental level. It brings out the caretaker in Chris, the hopelessly in love idiot who will do anything to put a smile on his boyfriend's face. 

"It would have been a great trip," Chris says, making an attempt. "I would have enjoyed it." 

"I just..." Darren sighs. 

Chris smiles a little. "This isn't your fault." 

"I'm so tired." But he leans in and kisses Chris with such intent. 

They have sex, slow and careful and tired, the kind of life-affirming re-connection that they both need. 

* 

It takes another two days before they get a flight out, with medical transports and the minorly injured getting first dibs at seats. They spend most of it in the hotel room and ironically it's probably more of a celebration of their relationship than the original trip would have been. 

They don't let go of each other's hands until touch down at LAX, where they walk through the lobby feeling naked with no luggage. It’s all somewhere back on the island and who knows if they’ll ever see it again. 

Just outside the doors Chris looks at Darren. "Buy another ring," he says. "When you want to." 

Darren gives him a smiles. "Yeah. I think I will."


End file.
